Conventional rope is normally made up of strands or warps which are twisted or braided together. As a consequence, when the rope is under tension, it tends to elongate since the warps are biased under such tension towards an untwisted position. Aside from the tendency to elongate which in certain circumstances may be undesirable, the biasing of the warps towards an untwisted condition causes wear from rubbing action of the warps against each other. Finally the same untwisting bias when the warps are under tension will result in any load secured to the rope tending to rotate.
Some of the foregoing problems have been solved by providing straight parallel warps enclosed within a sheathing. In other words, a core portion of the rope is made up of parallel strands or warps. While elongation under tension is minimized with these proposed constructions, there is a tendency for this sheathing or outer covering to slip relative to the core. In addition, the various warps making up the core can slide relatively to each other in a longitudinal direction. Finally, the manufacture of such types of rope with parallel strand cores is relatively more expensive than conventional rope in that the braided sheath or covering must be provided.